Chew toys for animals, especially dogs, are well-known in the art. Toys comprised of elastic polymers and/or having recesses and grooves such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,444 and U.S. Reissue Pat. 34,352, are also well-known. Further, a simple disc-shaped toy for animals is well-known in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,679; 4,132,030; 4,196,540; 4,204,357; 4,456,265; 4,737,128; 4,889,347; 4,919,083; 4,955,842; 5,676,581; 5,934,966; 5,984,753; and 6,672,253. Other chew toy shapes are known in the art, such as rope toys having loops at opposing ends to a knotted center. Such toys serve not only for keeping the animal busy and entertained, but also are used for caring for the animal's teeth. Therefore, for hygienic reasons, it is desirable for the animal to occupy itself frequently with the toy.
Additionally, it is well-known that animals which are stimulated and occupy themselves by playing with toys are often better behaved and pose less of a nuisance through typical “boredom” behaviors, such as barking, trying to escape yards or homes, and chewing on undesirable items such as shoes. Therefore, there is a deep-seated need to provide toys to animals to improve their hygiene and behavior.
Further, flying disc toys are well-known in the art for human use as well, showing different design elements including animal appendages, display screens, collapsible designs, extra-lift producing designs, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,783; 6,695,666; 6,599,162; 6,595,823; 6,585,552; 6,390,879; 6,200,185; 5,816,879; 5,611,720; 5,348,509; 5,261,846; 5,032,098; 4,869,699; 4,915,661; 4,290,226; 4,212,131; 4,183,168; 449,082; D387,817; D346,626; D345,586; D295,429; and D293698.